


【ND】小g终于吃到了

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 那什么，点梗的继承了哥的祖传巨O的尼禄搞叔叔的故事，崽是蛋生的，小g终于吃到了
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	【ND】小g终于吃到了

“你是说你们一次都没做过？”蕾蒂用迅雷不及掩耳的速度抽走了盒子里一块披萨，嘴里发出了wow的声音，但丁把自己缩在办公桌的椅子上捏起一块新的，气氛像两个聊八卦的闺蜜，当然这不是但丁自发引起的话题。  
但丁是处吗，他当然不是，在血气方刚的时期被他哥在骤雨狂风的塔顶进行了一次单方面的性爱，他被那些幻影剑钉得死死的，在被狩猎者啃食之前他看到了更可怕的东西——不，这一点都不公平！都是同一个受精卵里出来的凭啥他哥的那玩意就比他大一个size啊！太吓人了，那玩意能塞进人屁股里吗，但他确实被塞进去了，除了满腹的积涨与疼痛以外他什么也感觉不到。  
体验极差。  
然而这样他还该死地被一发入魂了，他可能把这辈子的疼痛都贡献在这上面了，但丁憋屈得很，所以他在把肚子里沉甸甸的蛋搞出来以后就一气之下遗弃了它。  
这都是后话了，他的思绪被蕾蒂摇了回来，显然她对这个八卦很感兴趣，她并不知道尼禄和但丁除了表面上的亲属血缘以外还有另一层不可告人的关系，年轻的但丁没有告诉任何人，远离人群独自一人承受着未知生命来临的迷茫与空虚不安，他实在是不想再提及了。  
“没有没有，一次都没，你想听的那些都没有。”但丁别开头嚼着手里的披萨，显然不是很想认真回答。  
他知道尼禄对他除了尊敬和崇拜之外还有更多不敢表达的情愫，懵懂的少年只会用莽撞的言语去掩盖自己表露的情绪，却不知道每次偷看都会被对方察觉。在他眼里尼禄就是个孩子，比这时年纪的他们更加有活力，只要开心就立即表现在脸上，给他一条尾巴的话他都可以甩成马达。要当引诱他去吃禁果的蛇也许还太早了。  
直到某一天他俩外出的委托遇上了个棘手的恶魔，棘手不是因为强，而是遭遇之际会有喷溅体液的特性，为了速战速决尼禄硬是被喷了一身的粘液，恶心程度不亚于当时在教会砍死的蛤蟆，无奈尼禄只好借用但丁事务所的浴室冲趟澡。但丁翻出平日不穿的旧衣服给尼禄替换，他直接打开了浴室的门，都是大男人谁在乎这点，可尼禄愣是被吓得跳起来，但丁无意间瞟见了不该看见的东西。  
他仿佛回想起了当年被支配的恐惧，愣愣把头抵在重新关上的门，他在心里默骂了维吉尔几百遍，尼禄没有继承他爹的不悯和冷酷，却继承了他爹的巨O，天道有轮回，可是受惨的还是他。

尼禄知道但丁有所顾虑地避着他，这个现象在那件尴尬的事情发生后愈发明显，尼禄有点气馁，他不知道自己做错了什么，在和但丁合作帮忙事务所的委托之后他感觉自己与但丁的关系日益增进，原以为自己能向他展现自己的独当一面，告诉他自己已经不是孩子了，也许还能告诉更多他翻滚在舌头下说不出口的话。结果最近在捕捉到但丁看他的视线时总能看到但丁复杂的神情以及稍稍向下的视线，为什么？  
他频繁地找理由跑去但丁的事务所，向莫里森关注了委托的动向，尽可能地找和他一同独处的机会，但事态并没有往好的方向转变，他磕磕碰碰的性子让他始终没能好好问出口，而对方却对他的苦恼浑然不知，专心致志地把一大勺草莓圣代塞进自己的嘴里。  
于是他终于忍不住了，他猛地拍到了那张办公桌上，险些没控制好力道拍坏桌面，但丁被巨响震得身子跟着抖了一下，嘴里还咬着铁勺把视线移向了尼禄。  
好近，他觉得自己能够看清但丁微微睁大的眼睛上长得过分的银色睫毛，他盯着那张好看的脸，心跳漏了一拍。  
“……为什么老是躲着我？”他咽了咽唾沫，几乎把紧张的吐息扑到但丁脸上，但丁张口刚想说我没有就立即被尼禄的话打断，“委托中途休息的时候，来福利院吃晚饭的时候，我来事务所找你的时候也是，你总是下意识地想跟我保持距离，明明之前不会这样的。”  
“额…那是不是你太敏感了些？”  
“那你现在为什么要后退？”  
但丁自己都没有发现不知何时他的后脑勺已经靠上了椅子的靠背，尼禄越过桌面逼近他，像折射天空一样湛蓝的眼睛直视着他，不想错过但丁任何一个微小的反应。  
“小子，你靠这么近会让我认为你想亲我呢。”没有预想中的慌乱，他看到但丁只是放下了勺子撇着视线望向他，就如同平时那样调侃他的语气。  
但丁总是喜欢开玩笑，也会有挑不对时机的时候，他本以为敏感的小狗狗会憋红脸怒气冲冲地反驳他，可他只听到急促的呼吸刹那间的中断，他的嘴被男孩莽撞的俯身堵上了，手里的圣代杯子被打翻在桌，微微融化的奶油和草莓酱顺着杯沿流出。  
尼禄可能是被但丁的话给激怒了，字里行间理所应当地把控着他，所以等他反应过来时他已经撞上了但丁的唇，唇边残留的奶油香让他的嘴唇带着一丝丝甜味，他像品尝到甜头的孩子一样流连忘返地伸出舌头轻舔了下，未能作出反应的但丁还微微张着嘴，试探的舌头轻易地撬开两片薄唇钻入了口舌间，但丁的口腔里充斥着更多的香甜气息，混杂着他自己的气味。  
以尼禄的年龄来看但丁也算是中年成熟的男性了，可这名中年男子的身上既嗅不到烟草的气味也几乎没有酒精的残留，他的牙齿与舌头更多地拿来接纳垃圾食品和儿童甜品，这让他尝起来像个草莓盒子。  
迟迟未有反应的人终于在对方笨拙的吻技下有了动作，他按住了尼禄的后脑勺，灵活的舌头卷住对方的舌缠上来，胶着地用牙齿咬住了尼禄的下唇，他甚至没有用力，尼禄就像个惊慌失措的狗狗张开了自己的嘴，他被但丁挑逗的信号迷失了方向，嘴边耳边充斥着但丁的气味和低低的呻吟，终究敌不过大脑的缺氧让他从忘我的沉溺中涌出水面。  
尼禄涨红着整张脸，直愣愣地喘着气，他差点没反应过来刚才他和但丁做了什么。  
但丁还好心地帮他抹了一把嘴角溢出的口水，瞥眼看到已经抢救不回来的草莓圣代，嘴里发出了遗憾的声音，“啊……好可惜啊，都还有没吃完的草莓和草莓酱。”  
瞥回的视线带着些许责备和无奈，“你有想过怎么补偿我吗？”  
尼禄的意识逐渐从当机中拉回来，看见但丁还在歪着脑袋等他的反应，眼里却没有要他认真回答的意思。  
无名的燥火有如被点燃的引线，在体内深处发出噪音和热量，是但丁先点燃的这个引头，“那么，你和我想的是一个意思吗？”

他跪在床前看着眼前坐立不安的尼禄，几度的亲吻令他下身早已抬起了头，被粗糙的布料阻隔在内顶起了可观的帐篷，但丁盯着那个位置有所迟疑，虽然点起火线的人是他，但他还是有些没做好心理准备，那甚至还没从里头释放出来就能预见可怕的大小。  
他缓缓拉下裤链，扯开内裤的同时硬起的阴茎几乎是弹出来的，挺立的前端不时渗出了些许腺液，尼禄忍不住轻吟了一声，用鬼手捂住了自己的嘴。  
“年轻真是精力旺盛。”但丁不忘调侃他，想用手握住抬头的家伙，热量和加速的心跳通过皮肤传达过来，它似乎还能再涨大，趁着现在还在他能接纳的范围，他咽了口唾沫含住了前端，立刻感觉到尼禄身体猛地跳动了一下，敏感的少年承受着心理与生理上的快感与打击，却无法放开他。  
湿润的唾液在但丁的舔弄下覆盖在了阴茎上，为了方便它更好地滑进炙热的口腔里，灵巧的舌头一遍遍滑过表皮至冠状沟，但丁专注得像品尝美味的冰淇淋，他逐渐将巨物一点点吞下，头顶断断续续传来抽气声，随着颤动嘴里的东西还在膨胀，他觉得口腔有些酸胀，但还是努力挤进自己的喉咙深处，硕大的龟头撑开他的舌根压进喉道，一阵干呕感向他袭来，他只能绷紧神经抵御，呜咽声让喉咙发出低声颤动，这实在太大了。他的眼角被迫挤压出一点生理泪水，刚想将阴茎退出一些，却突然被一只手按住了后脑勺，刚退出来的阴茎又狠狠地撞进了他的喉咙，他只能张着嘴艰难地发出声音，因为鬼手力气之大让他挣脱不开。  
他感觉男孩要高潮了，嘴里的庞然大物抖动着，反复在他嘴里抽插过后终于抽出来，浓厚的白浊液贴着他的脸喷在了他的眼睛鼻子上，甚至沾到了银白的发梢。他半张着嘴呼吸重新获得的氧气，嘴里被操得发麻，尼禄缓过神来才发现自己留下的惨状，他慌张地向但丁道歉，可目光落在但丁微醺的脸庞以及射在脸上的精液时，他倒吸了一口气，他还微微探出舌尖，满是湿润的红色。  
但丁抹了些脸上的浊液，用舌头舔了一下，都是苦涩的腥臭，男孩也许很少释放自己。  
他发现那个本该软趴下去的东西又在一点点膨胀起来，而且根本没有变小的意思，他有些惊了，尼禄赶忙抽过几张纸帮忙把他脸上的精液擦去，柔软的纸巾接触到挺立的鼻梁及水润的薄唇，但丁的嘴唇总是湿漉漉的，让人想要一口咬下去——于是他付出了行动。  
他将但丁推在床头，咬着他的嘴唇挤进刚刚被他莽撞过的口腔，他隐约尝到了一点自己的味道，交错的呼吸喷在两人脸上，血液不断地从脑内流过，肾上腺在疯狂分泌，他的手摸索着滑过大腿根部，朝着会阴的位置按压。  
“我想进去……可以吗？”他还在征求但丁的意见，后者罕见地迟疑了一下，随后加深了刚才的吻，“那你得努力一把。”  
但丁身上有很多繁琐的物件，他的外套早就被脱掉了，扣在身上那些看似紧缚用的皮带被抽掉，大张的领口拉链被拉到了腹部，尼禄终于将裤子上的皮套拆下来，他的蛮劲几乎要把它们撕碎了，要不是怕被但丁怨骂他早就这么干了。  
他维持着耐性将他的裤子连同内裤一起扯下来，但丁的阴茎也有一点勃起的迹象。一个硬硬的东西敲了一下他的脑门，他迷茫地看着丢到他手里的东西，是一瓶润滑剂。  
“别想着就这么猪突猛进地做事，我的屁股再厉害要塞下这么大的玩意也没那么简单。”但丁瞟了一眼还在积极向上的小尼禄，他觉得现在这个尺寸已经不能叫小了。  
“我当然知道……你为什么会随处放着这东西，你经常用？”尼禄小声地说着，联想到了其他的事。  
“也……不是，总要有备无患嘛。”他怎么讲得出口，以他半魔的体质，许久没有扩张过就会紧得不容吃进任何东西，他当时是怎么将维吉尔那玩意儿塞进去的？  
尼禄像幼犬一样顺着光滑的肌肤蹭到他的脖颈，温热的舌头舔舐他的皮肤，手里的动作一点也没慢下来，他内心有些急切。吮吸着他的手指的肠壁温度高得仿佛要烫伤他，扩张的三根手指在退出时无意蹭到了他的前列腺，但丁的身体猛地弹了一下，嘴边的呻吟突然甜腻得像他刚吃过的圣代，尼禄怔了怔，重新压回了那个点，突如袭来的电流感代替了扩张的不适，但丁咬着牙细碎地吐出令人耳红的喘息声，他觉得体内深处有湿热的液体流出，混在粘稠的润滑液里从尼禄的指缝中流出，他忍不住塌下腰了。  
男孩的耳根都开始泛红，他从未见过但丁这样一面，紧闭着双眼承受他带来的快感，汗液沾湿了他的额发服帖地贴在脸上，那张薄唇红得想滴血，他扑上去撕咬他的唇，一边掠夺他的氧气一边加快手指的动作，直至身下的人用力攒住了他的衣肩，身体像痉挛地抽搐了一下瘫回了床上。  
他想自己是干性高潮了，久违地被他人操弄的身体什么时候这么敏感，身下的阴茎还在勃起，但他已经像块融化的奶酪一样软乎乎的，尼禄抽出湿漉漉的手，看着有些松弛的后穴还未收缩，不顾但丁短暂的脱力将硬得发疼的阴茎抵了上去，泛滥的体液弄湿了前端，试图撑开可怜的小洞，这不是手指可以比拟的大小，好不容易将粗壮的头部挤进去，但丁就被胀痛感拉回了现实，熟悉的感觉让他记忆犹新，但他只能咬紧牙关吞下。  
“但丁，你很难受吗？”尼禄好不容易挤进一部分，见他难耐的样子赶紧停下来，但丁摇摇头，不知道在说是还是不是，他喘着粗气想安慰踌躇的尼禄，到嘴边的依旧只有呼出的热气。  
“嘿，你拧red queen的气势去哪儿了，我不会受伤的，别做半途而废的事。”他凑上尼禄耳边轻轻说道，“摸我，这样我能放松些。”  
尼禄迟疑着用巨大的鬼手包裹住他半垂的阴茎，小心控制着自己的力道撸动着，奇特的质感在摩擦时带来异样的刺激感，但丁紧绷的身体终于放松，尼禄把过量的润滑液涂在柱身，窄小的肠壁还在压迫着他，几乎要把他夹射，他一鼓作气顶开紧致的肌肉环，蛮力闯入了许久未被访入的地方，但丁呜呼一声仰过头，花费了数十秒才从混乱的意识中掌控回来，他看见尼禄伏在他身上跟着喘气，他不敢动弹，只得用保留的力气调侃他。  
“我还以为你打算把我给捅穿呢，虽然我已经被捅习惯了。”  
尼禄无辜地看着他，“很遗憾，距离捅穿你可能还得努力些，我才进去三分之二。”  
但丁绷住了后脚，怀疑自己听错了。  
“我现在后悔还来得及吗？”  
但丁向来不做后悔事，可他难能可贵地有了后悔的想法，尼禄的那个巨大玩意光是进来就耗费了他大半的力气，他甚至还没完全插进来，尼禄也不敢动，他难得看到但丁脸上露出惊恐的神情，尽管就那么一下。  
但丁看着身上毛乎乎的大男孩像做错事夹着尾巴的狗狗，耷拢着耳朵等他的反应，他觉得临到嘴边的话又说不出口了，谁都会纵容自己的孩子，但丁也不例外。  
“好吧好吧，别泪眼汪汪了小童贞，我还没射呢，你还得努力点了。”他揉了把尼禄顺滑的银发，立刻被他别开了头，“我不是童贞！至少现在不是了…”  
见但丁还露出游刃有余的嘴脸，他才把担忧又抛开，修长的腿攀上了他的腰，用脚后跟蹭着他的背，下身的热量不减反增，在适应了一阵子后，尼禄退出了些许开始活塞，里头仍然紧得不行，但逐渐可以适应他的尺寸了，紧紧贴合着他的肉壁没有多余的一丝缝隙，他掐住但丁的大腿让他张得更开，努力让自己能够更深入些。  
但丁嘴边的呻吟被顶得断断续续，强迫吞下的巨根仿佛想要撕裂他，可源源不断的快感在麻痹他应接不暇的痛苦，两重刺激放大了他的感官，他几乎能从下身连接处感受到尼禄加快的心跳，顶进的力道逐渐加重，明明已经要顶到底了却还在努力地挤入。  
尼禄不断地重击先前找到的敏感带，每一下挺进都能听到但丁抽气时漏出的惊鸣，那双腿已经有些架不住他了，只能一点点蜷缩身子抵御过载的热潮。脑内多巴胺激素在大量分泌，他觉得这样子的但丁可爱得不行，尼禄鲜少地尝到了掌控但丁的滋味。  
于是他强忍射精的欲望，将但丁按倒在床。懵懂间一阵眩晕，他被翻过了身背朝尼禄，背上被温热的东西接触，尼禄慢条斯理地舔着他冷汗浃背的皮肤，嘴里尝到了一丝咸意，他啃咬着下陷的腰窝，引得男人不自觉的地发抖，他悄悄将阴茎退出了一半，然后猛地撞了回去。  
但丁惊叫起来，巨大的阴茎还在咄咄逼人地顶入，把原先极限的位置硬是挤进了更深的地方，久违的胀痛感又鲜明了起来，但丁对未知的深处产生了一丝不安，里头不存在的器官似乎要被唤醒。  
闭塞的肠壁被缓缓撑开，他体会到了窒息的感觉，身体的起伏因急促呼吸变大。  
“等等，停一下，别再进来了！”但丁觉得自己有点神智不清，喉咙里发出了微弱的呜咽，那个巨大的家伙还在试图顶开结肠瓣，他匍匐着上半身想往前爬远离些，可还没移动半步就被尼禄像逮住猎物似的扣住了肩膀，尽管以尼禄的身型没法完全压盖住他，但也使他动弹不得，屁股被迫被翘得老高方便他的深入。  
“忍耐一下，很快就会习惯的。”耳旁被尼禄吐着热温的气音说道，像极了想发情的模样，那种电流一般细小又迅速的流动从尾椎直到后颈，让他产生了记忆倒流，他被按在冰冷又潮湿的瓦砾面上，脸上都是溅起的雨水，身上男人的身躯将他笼罩在月光下，他偏过头去，看不见光，只有淅淅沥沥的雨声和在耳边传来低得不可思议的声音，他被命令，被钳制，被屈服地打开自己重要的器官去接纳男人灌进他体内的东西。  
他意识突然就清醒过来了，像从水面脱离，脑子被煮糊煮沸只能发出咕噜噜的声音不让他思考，他不知道自己意识模糊了多久，嘴角无法收住的津液浸湿了枕头，随着前列腺被顶撞一次次分泌出更多的唾液和溢出的娇喘，脖子脸颊都在发红发烫了。  
他攒紧已经乱七八糟的床单，把脸埋进枕头里防止自己过呼吸。  
抽插的同时尼禄轻吻着他的耳后根，又随即移到颈肩咬住了厚实的皮肤，犬齿轻轻摩擦着表皮没有用力，像对猎物的玩弄。  
被尺寸过大的阴茎充斥的后穴变得松弛，混合着润滑液的体液在软肉被撞开时不断挤出，滑过会阴和阴囊落在床上，他好像已经射了几次了，身下阴茎却还有抬头的迹象，铃口冒出的浊液有点稀释，他觉得腹腔在瘙痒，插进来的阴茎顶得一次比一次深，在平坦的小腹上撞出一下又一下突起。  
数十次抽插换来但丁再一次高潮，他条件反射收紧了后面，给填充的阴茎带来了莫大的刺激，尼禄的喘气声也带着颤抖，在短暂的不应期时他几乎将阴茎完全抽离再狠狠撞了回去，他满意地听到了但丁拉高了几个度的喘息与悲鸣。  
他停在了最深处，积蓄的精液在膨胀，“我可以射进去吗，让我射在里面好吗，但丁？”年轻恶魔低语，带着温柔的询问，半张脸埋在枕头里的但丁顶着凌乱的头发，面色的红潮还未褪去，他应声轻微点下头，就见那只鬼手死死掐住他的屁股，力气大得在皮肤上留下了深深的印痕，尼禄带着释放的呻吟毫无保留地将所有精液都射进最深处，肠壁的贴合不留一丝缝隙，让精液几度在里头冲刷，堵得死死的。  
如果全都接纳进去，那他又得孕育多少回，尽管那个不存在的卵巢还没有被分化出来，但丁发着颤脑袋里划过这个念头。  
精液进去的地方太深了，直到尼禄彻底抽出也没见多少流出来，被强硬撑开的小穴已经无法合拢，随着呼吸张合不已，但丁努力翻身躺在床上，不顾腰腹的酸痛和身上的粘腻感，粘人小狗得到了满足，凑上去亲吻他的嘴，没有侵略与掠夺的意向，只像顺毛般一遍遍扫过嘴唇，终于他放过险些被亲肿的唇，抱住巨大抱枕埋在柔软的胸脯上，呼吸慢慢变得平稳。  
他悄悄摩擦了大腿根部，发麻的穴口对撑开它的形状还有着记忆，好像有可疑的液体想向外涌出，他想装作无事发生，动作轻柔梳过软趴趴的脑袋。  
这不是好事，一旦习惯了，说不定会让他上瘾，以后的日子不会更轻松了。  
他还没有考虑，还不会预见到未来几年究竟会有什么重大变故。


End file.
